Two Years
by Iwannaknow
Summary: Hermione's been locked away in Azkaban two years, for a crime she didn't commit. The world knows she's innocent, but the only person who can prove it is the last person they would have suspected. The defense calls to the stand...


Here's a one shot that came to me one day driving home from work. I hope you enjoy it.

disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously, I'm broke.

* * *

The wizarding world was shocked and outraged the day Hermione Granger was accused of the vicious murder of Alastor Moody. Her trial was front-page news for weeks, and when the big day came there was not an empty seat in the room. Before the accused was brought in, the wizengamot were read the police records of that day.

Hermione and Moody had both been assigned guard duty that night at the Ministry of Magic. The next morning when two other order members came to switch shifts, Tonks and Lupin although that information was not given out, they discovered the body of Alastor Moody, stabbed to death. Fingerprints taken off the sword matched those of Hermione Granger, who was later apprehended while walking down a street.

When the guards brought Hermione in she neither struggled, nor spoke as the chained chair bound her. The prosecution went on to say that the paranoid Moody would have allowed no one but Hermione close to him without attacking. Then Hermione was asked if she pleaded guilty or not. She said she was not guilty; she was not there the night of the attack. When asked where she was, she would not give an answer.

Without proof that she had been elsewhere, it was only minutes before she was declared guilty of murder, and sentenced to life in Azkaban. The room broke out in a chorus of voices, no one wanted to believe it was true but everything pointed to Hermione. Harry, the Weasley's, and other order members were among the audience, and watched helplessly as Hermione was escorted out of the room. That was two years ago, two long, miserable, cold years.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry potter sat at his desk in the defense against the dark arts class he taught at Hogwarts. It was his free period at the moment, and he was busy grading his latest test when he heard tapping at the window. He immediately dropped what he was doing to run to the window. He quickly read through the letter twice to make sure he read it right, and took off out the door.

After the fall of the dark lord, there wasn't much use for aurors anymore, and so Ron and Harry decided to attain jobs at the one place they loved the most. Trying not to bring attention to his self Harry walked as fast as he could out to the quidditch pitch, where Ron gave his flying lessons. Unlike Harry, Ron was in the middle of a class, but Harry knew this news would be worth the interruption.

Jogging over to a confused Ron Harry whispered to him for a moment. The students could hear nothing, except when Ron pulled back and ask if Harry was serious. They were then further surprised when their beaming teacher dismissed the class a half an hour earlier than scheduled. Harry and Ron then headed quickly back to the castle.

"I can't believe you actually got a retrial Harry, this is genius." Ron was reading the note for the fifth time.

"It's not going to change Ron. It says right there, tomorrow at three." Harry seemed impatient but inside couldn't have been happier.

"I know, I know, it's just so great. Two years Harry, she's been rotting in that hellhole for two years. Give me my moment of happiness," he replied, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. "You've talked to the lawyer right, everything's good?" They entered the school and headed for the headmistresses office.

"Yeah, talked to him yesterday, he said he's just had a breakthrough, and assured me it's as good as gold." He said the password as they reached the door, and continued up the steps.

"I wonder if he got Hermione to tell him where she was?" Ron looked over at him questioningly.

"Don't know mate. She seemed pretty adamant about not telling the first time. All I know is that this is her last chance for freedom, so we can't blow it." They reached the top of the stairs and went in to the room.

"Did you get a reply?" McGonagall asked hopefully, when the two men walked in. Their smiles were all the answer she needed.

"Trials tomorrow at three. We're gonna go ahead and go, so if you could get someone to fill our classes."

"Of course, of course, now go. Good luck." She watched them disappear in the emerald inferno, thinking that they had never seemed happier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She knew something was happening when the usual groans and cries of the prisoners were replaced with jeers and hateful words. There were no windows in her cell, the only light coming from the iron barred door that kept her in her room. Although she might as well not have a door at all, she was too weak to stand up for more than a minute at a time, let alone walk around.

Huddled in a corner, Hermione was merely a shadow of her former self. She was nothing but skin and bone; filthy and dressed in the same uniform she had been wearing since her first day here. Her expressionless, empty face and the darkness under her eyes gave her the impression of a living corpse.

The commotion seemed to be moving closer until she heard the sound of her cell door being opened. Turning her head she saw the face of her lawyer, certainly a better sight than the usual dementor. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Hermione I have good news, your friends have managed to secure a retrial for you. I know you won't tell me where you were, but I've found a solution, I've found you an alibi." That got Hermione to look at him. "I thought that might get your attention."

"Who?" Her voice was horse and weak. The man shook his head.

"You'll find that out tomorrow, until then you are to be moved to a cell at the ministry to await the trial. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." He stood up and nodded to another man, her escort she guessed. He was a young man, about her age, and as he knelt by her he seemed familiar.

"Merlin Hermione, look at you. Do you remember me? It's Neville, from school." He watched the recognition pass over her face and she smiled.

"Of course I remember you Neville, how could I forget?" She started coughing after saying such a long sentence.

"Easy, I'm getting you out of here," he carefully slid his arms under her knees, and around her back, picking her up bridal style. She weighed next to nothing and it unnerved Neville a lot. "It's ok Hermione, you'll be free soon." She just laid there limply in her old friends arms.

It was a quick trip to her new cell at the ministry. While she was unnerved by what her lawyer had said earlier, she momentarily forgot it when she saw her temporary room. It wasn't much, but to someone who had been in Azkaban for the past two years it looked like a royal suite. It was a clean, well lit room, with a window and something Hermione had missed terribly-a bed. Neville brought her in and sat her on the bed.

"There, that's much better isn't it?" He looked her over quickly, and then looked around to see that they were alone. "I can't get you much, nothing to clean yourself with anyway, but I'm going to find a bit of food for you. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he made a quick departure, leaving her alone once more.

Without anything to distract her thought about tomorrow invaded her mind once more. What could he have possibly meant about finding an alibi? There was only one person…no, that could never happened, she had told him no. Then again, would it really be so bad? From the tidbits of gossip she could hear from the occasional wizard walking by, the war was over. Maybe she had a chance. Exhausted, she lay back on the cot and waited for Neville to return.

XXXXXXXXX

The morning dawned wet and miserable. As the rest of the world grumbled, or in the case of the wizarding world, packed into the soon to be used court room, Hermione was lying on her bed with a smile. Even with the upcoming trial pressing her nerves, when she awoke to see rain for the first time since her incarceration, she let everything leave her mind. It truly is amazing the things we take for granted.

Her happy mood soon came to an end as the door to her cell opened, and two men came in. Even with the morsel of food Neville had gotten her, she found out as the guards lifted her to her feet, she could not support herself. So, being supported under each arm by a guard she was drug out into the hallway and into an enormous room. In all her life Hermione had never felt more degraded. When she was 'drug' in a hush fell over the room. As an added blow when the guards placed her in that haunting chair, she was again bound by the chains as if she were some animal.

Leaning her head on the back of her seat she could survey the front half of the room. Directly in front of her sat the wizengamot. On one side there was a sea of faces, dotted every so often with a familiar face. On the other side sat the entire Weasley family, along with the order, and finally Harry. All of them were smiling at her giving her encouraging faces, an act she couldn't return.

Harry looked over to Ron with an unreadable expression. There before them sat their lifelong friend, or what was left of her. She was covered in a layer of grime, and her bones were visible wherever skin could be seen.

"She looks awful," Ron said in a thick voice, close to tears. Harry didn't think he would be able to find his voice to answer back.

Slowly but surely the trial started, kicked off by the prosecution stating the well known facts that had been her downfall the first time. They finished up with the fact that currently Hermione still had no alibi. By this time Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her cheeks, hoping for a miracle.

"If the prosecution rests, then the defense may take the floor." Hermione's lawyer now emerged wearing a rather large and out of place grin. He silently walked to the middle of the room and in a clear voice gave everyone the shock of their life.

"I call to the stand Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione would have screamed had she been strong enough, while a collective gasp went round the room. No one had seen nor heard anything of Draco since that night he tried to kill Dumbledore on the tower. Many people believed him dead. Draco walked in with a calm set face. Making his way to the chair he looked over to Hermione long enough to see the fear in her eyes before looking away. Whispers were still floating around when Hermione's lawyer began to speak.

"New evidence has been brought to my attention by Mr. Malfoy. He claims to have proof of Hermione's innocence and a valid alibi to her whereabouts' that night." Looking down on them the minister asks,

"What might that be?" Everyone watched as Draco pulled out a small leather bound book from inside his jacket, an opened it up to a marked page.

"This is the journal of Bellatrix Lestrange, on the night of the incident there is a rather interesting entry. If I may?" The minister gives his nod and Draco begins to read.

_'Tonight I completed one of the easiest missions of my life. I was to take out the fool Alastor Moody and that annoying mudblood bitch Granger. I was all set with the polyjuice potion to turn me into the mudblood, the things I do for my dark lord, so I could easily sneak up on Moody. I got into the ministry no problem, I was surprised however to find the man on watch alone. It was all too easy. I stepped out of the shadows to confront him. He turned when I was close enough and asked me an odd question. He asked me where I had been. I almost blew my cover with my lack of answer, so I shrugged and gave him what I hoped looked like a guilty face. He turned around grumbling and I sensed my opportunity. Granger, it looked like, had gone and skipped out on a duty. Oh well, less work for me. I took out the sword and stabbed the old bat till I had no more strength to swing it. Then I dropped the sword, covered in the mudblood's prints and apparated out of there, framing her. The dark lord will be extremely pleased with me when tomorrow's edition of the daily prophet comes out.'_

Draco stopped there, handing the book to the lawyer, who passed it to the minister. The audience was no longer bothering to whisper, and it took a minute for the minister to calm them down.

"May I ask where you got this?" He focused on a rather calm Draco.

"I stole it from my aunts' house shortly before it was attacked," he glanced over at Hermione, who only stared back.

"This is all very convincing, but there is still one thing I must know. Where exactly was she?" He wasn't the only one; the entire room seemed to lean closer to make sure they heard. Draco still with that calm expressionless look turned to face Hermione again. She was still for a moment then dropped her head in a nod. Then turning to the minister he sighed.

"She was with me." There wasn't one sound in the entire room.

"What exactly do you mean?" The minister asked. Draco only sighed and plunged into his story.

"It was by sheer luck I managed to avoid becoming a death eater. I had no interest in following a man who expected to be worshipped. It was only out of necessity I wound up on that tower in my sixth year, and even then I couldn't do what I was told. For the longest time I was an outsider, a loner. I watched the war between light and dark unfold right in front of me. I most likely would have stayed in my state of neutrality had I not bumped into Hermione. It was one of the few times I visited the deserted Diagon Alley when I literally bumped into her. When she saw it was me she turned to leave but I stopped her. It had been a while since I had scene a familiar face and at the moment I would have been willing to talk with even Weasley. Anyway, I asked her to walk with me and she did. We talked about what we'd been up to and the conversation drifted to the dark lord. When she asked if I was a death eater I pulled up my sleeve to say no. she asked my why I never fought with the good, and I honestly couldn't give an answer. We met a few times after that talking about anything, mostly about me joining the order. The more I talked with her the more I decided that this was something I could do. I was the reason Hermione skipped her watch that night. I had no idea what was to happen but I contacted her and told her I wanted to join the order. I asked her to come over immediately before I lost my nerve. She came right over. When she first arrived she told me she couldn't stay long, that she had something to do, I didn't care though. I finally knew what I wanted. I told her all about how I wanted to join and if she could help me, since it'd be kinda hard to just come out in public. To make a long story short one thing led to another and, you know. Hermione couldn't have killed Moody, because she was at my place." Most everyone in the room seemed to be catching onto what Draco was trying to say. The minister, whether he really didn't know or just wanted Draco to say it no one knew, cleared his throat.

"How do you know she didn't slip out of your house in the night, there's no proof she stayed all night." For the first time Draco showed an emotion, annoyance.

"That can't be so, you see minister the thing is, Hermione wasn't with me that night, she was _with_ me that night. There is no way she could have left without me knowing, I'm a very light sleeper." After that nobody said a word. The silence was only broken by a heavy thump and someone yelling _'mum'_. Everyone looked to find Mrs. Weasley passed out, and Ginny doing her best to revive her. Beside them Harry and Ron's jaws hit the floor.

At that moment Hermione almost wished she were back in Azkaban. Slowly the minister stood, gaining control of all eyes.

"Based on the new evidence, and claims brought forth today, I find Hermione Granger innocent of all charges. Case closed." With that he turned and left the room, followed closely by the rest of the spectators. Down in the middle of the room the chains around Hermione's legs and arms disappeared. She almost fell out of her chair, and probably would have, if Draco hadn't been there to catch her. By that time Harry and Ron had come running over to help.

"We can talk later, right now she needs a doctor," Draco said before either boy could get a word in.

"I agree," Harry said, and they whisked Hermione away to St. Mungo's.

XXXXXXXXX

After the three boys were assured Hermione would be as good as new in a couple days, the trio sat down at a table in the café to have their talk. Draco told them some more about how their strange friendship had come to be, and how he had really wanted to join the order.

"I never meant for things to go as far as they did, but sometimes you have to let things go their way. I don't regret that night, and I never will. It may have gotten Hermione framed, at least that's better than dead." Draco glanced at Harry and Ron, who hadn't spoken the whole time.

"I guess we owe you some thanks then," Harry smirked, "had you not wooed Hermione to your bed, things would have turned out a lot worse." The three broke out in laughter.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Draco said cautiously.

"Don't get me wrong, we love Hermione, but had we known this two years ago we most likely would have sent her on to Azkaban without a second thought." Ron shrugged.

"Ahh, isn't maturity grand?" Harry asked, causing another round of laughter. By the time a nurse came in to tell the men they could go see Hermione, they were talking as if they hadn't been enemies for the majority of their lives. They walked into her room to find Hermione, albeit cleaner, still deathly pale, and horribly thin. Standing back for a moment Harry and Ron let Draco go first.

Kneeling down by the bed, Draco took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. He reached his hand up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, causing her eyes to flutter.

"Hey there beautiful," he whispered smiling. She opened her eyes, and slowly turned to see Draco's face.

"I don't feel very beautiful," she mumbled back. Her eyes shifted to the two behind Draco, they were not wearing the frowns she expected, but smiles. "Did I miss something?" She asked, while they came to join Draco at her bedside.

"Yes, you did. Two years in fact," Ron said planting a kiss on her forehead. Harry followed his lead, bestowing her with another kiss.

"Draco's explained everything to us, we understand why you did what you did, and hope you'll forgive us." Harry took her hand and put on a serious face. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Forgive you? For what?" She tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Draco.

"You risked Azkaban to shelter myself and Ron's childish feelings. It's our fault you were stuck in there. We've missed you so much." Hermione wiped the tears from her face.

"Of course Harry, I forgive you, and you too Ron. I'm sorry I lied to you, I was scared. I could never blame you." Draco brought her hand up to kiss it again. Harry and Ron gave each other a glance.

"So, what's next?" Ron asked watching the two. Draco smirked but kept his eyes on Hermione.

"I have an idea, but it would require you two to vacate the room." Hermione faced him with a raised eyebrow. Harry and Ron both stood up and headed to the door wearing grins.

"Play nice now you two," Harry called, as he and Ron left Hermione and Draco alone, at last.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think, please review. And if you have a spare minute or two check out my other story, Their Story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
